Math Homework
by Ferrywings60
Summary: A short one-shot of Annabeth helping Percy with his math homework. Taking breaks is always a good thing. Rated T, but not horribly bad. You know, rated just incase. R and R! Hope you all like it :3 Wrote it quick 'cause I was bored and felt like writing a Percabeth. Read uthor's note insidide for more detail


**~Percabeth Fanfiction~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything involved with Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**A/N: Hey y'all! So sorry I haven't posted anything, I've been super busy with the start of school and with the fact I've been working on my novel, since I had been feeling like a slacker of a author. Anyway, I hope you like this, but there is NO Lost Hero or Son of Neptune in here, I dislike Roman gods and myths very strongly so yeah… just no. lol Enjoy guys! Just a short one-shot. R & R!**

"It has to be 15!"

"But it's not."

"Why not!?"

"Cause you did it wrong."

Percy slammed his pencil down on the table and covered his face with his hands in frustration. He and Annabeth had been doing his math homework for three hours now, and he yet again got another question wrong. How was he possibly this stupid? Was it possible for a seventeen year old to be this slow? Percy thought that after they defeated Kronos life would get easier… apparently he was wrong.

Annabeth had been patient and calm with Percy the whole time, Percy didn't really know how she stayed calm, and she sat next to Percy calmly. While Percy contemplated slamming his head on his kitchen table until he passed out, Annabeth rubbed her hand up and down his back in a comforting way. She felt bad for him, math was hard in general, but for a kid like the two of them… it was almost impossible. Annabeth had been good in math her whole life, so helping Percy was no problem, but she still didn't like seeing him struggle.

"It's ok Perc, you can try it again. I know you can get this." She encouraged, her hand relaxing his tight figure and he slumped forward a little. He didn't want to math, not on Saturday… not on any day of the week. Why couldn't he just he take a break? Wait… that was it!

"Can I take a break? Pleeeeeeeeease?" He begged, pouting up at his girlfriend from where his head laid on the table. He looked into her swirling grey eyes and saw her guard break, a small smile appearing on her lips. She sighed and shook her head.

"You are hopeless Seaweed Brain."

She kissed the top of his nose then walked into the kitchen.

She'd really have to work on him and his school work this year. They were going to the same school since Annabeth was going to stay in New York to help rebuild Olympus, and she was both happy but worried about going to school with Percy. Sure she loved being with Percy and spending time with him, but if he distracted her from doing her work ALL YEAR LONG, she would lose it.

Annabeth grabbed a glass from the upper cabinet, being in Percy's house enough to know where everything is, and she started pouring water into it from the sink's tap.

She watched the water fill up the cup until a pair of hands moved on the sides of her waist and a body moved up against her back. The body was warn, the arms around her strong, and she felt the breath on the back on her neck. Annabeth smirked to herself, putting the glass in the sink, and she turned around in the pair of arms to look into sea green eyes.

Percy's arms moved around her waist, pulling her closer, and their foreheads touched, a smirk on Percy's lips.

"I like taking breaks." Annabeth teased, making Percy laugh.

"See I come up with good ideas when I don't use my brain."

His eyes stayed looking at hers until they kissed. Both closed their eyes and kissed, the heat starting to build up and their lips melting together.

Annabeth's hands wrapped around Percy's neck, the movement bringing them closer, and she kissed him back hard. She really was a sucker for this Kelp Head, and she knew she'd do anything for him. Percy felt the same for his Wise Girl, and he hugged her body closer to his, pinning her up against the counter. She smelt amazing, like she always did, her scent flooding his nostrils, and Percy moved his hands up and down the sides of her ribs in affection.

Annabeth let out a ticklish squeal, breaking the kiss and pushing Percy away a little, the laughing leaving her lips. She hit his shoulder playing and he chuckled. He knew she was ticklish, like extremely ticklish, and pay back was sweet in Percy's mind.

"Don't do that. You know I'm ticklish." She tried to nag, the small giggle still stuck in her throat, and Percy smiled.

He moved closer, his lips an inch from hers, and he whispered, "That's for making me do my math homework."

Before Annabeth could even reply, he kissed her, hand moving up and cupping her face, his body pressed against hers. Annabeth's brain stopped and her body took over, fingers moving through his shaggy black hair, and she smiled into the kiss. She did love him, no matter how much of a Seaweed Brain he was.

Percy dragged his thumb across her cheek and kissed her more, his tongue dragging across her bottom lip. Annabeth moaned, opening her mouth slightly, and they fought for dominance like they always did. Electric sparks danced between them, making Annabeth's brain and heart do a three-sixty, and Percy felt the same, letting out a low moan of his own.

The front door suddenly open, and Sally and Paul stepped in. The couple broke apart, a gasp escaping both of their mouths, and all four of them shared stares. Percy's arms around Annabeth's waist and on her face, Annabeth's arms around Percy's neck, a brilliant blush across her face, and Sally and Paul with groceries.

There was a long pause before Percy laughed a little and spoke, "Hi mom."

Sally put the bags down on counter next to the front door and replied, trying to hide her smile, "That doesn't look like math."

Percy's hands stayed still as he called after the two adults who were going back to their car to get the rest of the bags, "We were taking a break!"

Annabeth sighed, yet smiled up at Percy none the less. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and touched the side of his face. Their moment was done, but it was nice while it lasted, and Annabeth told herself to make a mental note to take more homework breaks.

"We should probably get back to work."

She tried to move, but Percy stayed still.

"Two more minutes." He whined, kissing her again, pulling her closer.

Annabeth laughed against his lips then kissed him back.

Her Seaweed Brain.


End file.
